One Last Chance
by greyxmatter
Summary: Merder. Takes place after 4.11 with the whole Rose drama. What happens when Meredith realizes she needs Derek in her life? Bad summary. Constructive criticism welcome!
1. The Ball's on Your Court

**DISCLAIMER: Okay so I don't own Grey's. But if I did there would be a whole lotta Merder and I would have Rose stuck on top of Mt. Everest dying of hypothermia.**

**Okay so this is my first ever fanfic so constructive criticism is appreciated! Review please! Hope you all enjoy it!**

"_Meredith, I do love you. Don't you see? Don't you understand? You're the love of my life. I can't leave you. But you're constantly leaving me._

"Maybe he's right. Maybe I am always leaving him ,"Meredith thought out loud as she lay on her queen-size bed.

"Hmm?" asked her best friend Cristina, laying beside her reading up on a surgery she was performing later on that day.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just...Derek."

"Him again? Can't you two ever get things straightened out?"

"Cristina, a little sympathy here! I think we're over for good. The whole dream house and kissing Rose and small sexy steps and nothing changing and whatever."

"You're rambling again. Start over."

Meredith told Cristina the story that had played out the day before.

"And I just don't know what to do! Like I want him but I just don't think I can trust him."

"Or maybe you can't trust life," mumbled Cristina.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I just think that your life has been so messed up and you're so dark and twisty and whatever that you have trouble trusting everything and everyone that tries to get close to you."

"Hmm. Maybe you're right. But what should I do about Derek and Rose? I think like he wants something serious with her."

"Win him back."

"'Scuse me?"

"WIN him back. It isn't gonna help you sitting around pining over him while he cavorts around Seattle with some other chick. He's your McDreamy. Get him back."

"But how?"

"That ball's on your court. Now you gotta figure out whether you want to join in the game or not."


	2. A Clearer Future

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grey's. But if I did we'd have a new episode this Thursday. But we don't.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I'll try to update as often as a I can **

"Ughh what a long night," Derek Shepherd sighed as her entered his trailer after his date with Rose. The date hadn't been disastrous or even bad for that matter, but it just wasn't what he was used to. His usual dates often ended with a tequila-induced Meredith and a nice big bed. He sighed again as he thought of his past with Meredith and looked toward his unclear future.

Just as he was about to get into bed, Derek heard a car door slam out front. "Who could that be at this hour?" He thought to himself.

The front door of the trailer opened and Meredith appeared. "Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," Derek said gruffly, "Beer?" He handed her a beer from the fridge.

"Thanks. Listen, um, can we talk? If you don't want to, it's okay. I know it's late. You know, maybe this isn't... I'll just go."

"No, Mer, wait. It's okay. We can talk." The two made their way out onto the porch.

"Oh, um, okay. Listen, I... I messed up. Big time. And I know that you kissed Rose and I should be the one that's mad, but it's not all your fault. It's actually almost all of my fault. I'm, I'm just not always there but now, I think I wanna be there. I want this." Meredith said between tears.

"Mer, I, I just don't know. I keep taking you back and you just keep leaving and I just don't know if I can deal with that again."

"I know I've messed up, and I understand that. But I want this. I'm in."

Derek sighed. "One."

"What?"

"One. You get one time, one last chance to try this again. Cuz I wanna be in this too. But I don't think I can deal with you leaving me again. So it's now or never."

"Okay." Meredith sobbed as Derek held her tight. "I choose now. I'm in this. For good."

Derek smiled down at Meredith, his Meredith, hoping that the future could now be a little clearer.


	3. Plans

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grey's. But if I did, my life would be, like, amazing. Because I would get to like tell Patrick Dempsey what to do. SIGH**

**Okay so this chapter's a little short but I'm planning for the next one to be longer. I'll try to update tomorrow!**

"Sooooo, word has it you and I both have off tonight," Meredith snuck up on Derek at work a week after they had gotten back together. Because of Derek having surgeries practically every night of the past week, the two had not been able to go out or even spend time with each other for that matter even once.

"Hmm, oh does it now?" Derek turned around and gave her a smile.

"I believe it does. So how does you, me, and Joe's sound?"

"Hmm, well actually, I kind of already made plans."

Meredith got a disappointed look on her face. "Oh, um, okay. Maybe another time." She turned to walk away.

"Mer," Derek grabbed her arm, "I meant with you."

A huge smile spread across Meredith's face, "But I thought I was the one trying to win you back." She giggled.

Derek chuckled. "Well, I have other plans for us. Meet me in the lobby at 8. Oh, and dress warmly."

"That's all your gonna tell me?!"

Derek responded with a wink and a sneaky smile and strolled away. "8:00!" He yelled over his shoulder. _Tonight's gonna be a night she's not going to forget_, he thought.


	4. Surprise

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grey's. But if I did, there would be new episodes and the Writers Strike would be like nonexistent. But I don't, and it's not, which sucks. A lot.**

"He's not coming is he?" Meredith asked angrily to Izzie as the two sat in the lobby of the hospital. It was a quarter past 8, and Derek was no where to be seen.

"He'll be here, Mer. Don't worry," Izzie tried to console Mer. She saw George appear out of the corner of her eye. "Listen Mer, I gotta go. He'll come. Trust me." She gave Mer a hug and walked away with George.

Derek walked into the lobby 5 minutes later and as soon as he saw Mer sitting there, his heart leaped and a smile spread across his face.

Derek snuck up behind her and handed her a bouquet of roses. "Sorry I'm late."

Meredith turned around with a smile on her face. "20 minutes late? Tsk tsk. Not a great way to start the first date."

Derek chuckled. "Yeah, sorry about that, I was getting stuff ready for tonight."

"Well, I guess that's worth it." Meredith hugged him. "So, where are we going?"

Derek laughed again. "You'll see! It's a surprise. Be patient."

"Oh, I'm not patient."

"Ahha somehow I knew that already." Derek said as the two walked out of the hospital.

When the two reached the parking lot, a gasp came from Meredith.

"Oh My God!" She exclaimed.

"Surprise."

**CLIFFHANGER! I have the next two chapters almost done being typed and hopefully I can update as soon as possible!** **Review please!!**


	5. Perfect

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grey's. which sucks. A lot. Cuz I sooooo would have a new episode this Thursday instead of Lost coming back on. Grrrrr.**

A horse-drawn carriage sat in the middle of the parking lot. Clear Christmas lights lined the carriage and there was a single yellow rose sitting on the seat.

"Derek! Oh my God! This is amazing! You didn't have to do this!" Meredith squealed and gave Derek a huge hug.

"Yes I did. You're worth it," he replied. "Your chariot awaits." He chuckled.

Meredith giggled and grabbed his hand and the two ran over to the carriage and sat down.

"You know where to go," said Derek to the driver. The carriage began moving.

"Derek this is perfect. I don't know how to thank you," said Meredith.

"Don't. I had to make this up to you. I'm sorry for the whole Rose thing, and I know that we've both caused the problems with this relationship, but we were fine for once and I ruined it by kissing Rose. I should be the one being given one last chance." He smiled down at Mer and she kissed him.

The carriage stopped about 20 minutes later. "You're first stop, Mr. Shepherd and Ms. Grey," said the driver.

"Oh my God, Derek!" Meredith exclaimed as she got out of the carriage. They were standing in front of a 5 bedroom, 3 bath home. Wrap-around porch. Stone-paved walkway. The dream home.

"Here it is," Derek smiled down at Meredith.

"But how, what, so fast?" Meredith couldn't get the words out.

Derek laughed. "Well, I know you didn't want the dream house so soon, but I had kinda already called the contractors before and they had already started building about 2 weeks ago. They finished about an hour ago. That's why I was late to come meet you today."

"Oh my God Derek this is incredible! I mean, seeing it on paper it looked good, but like this...Wow."

Derek smiled. "Is this okay? I mean, I know you didn't want to go too fast, but, I figured since we're trying, you could maybe accept it."

Meredith walked over to Derek and put her arms around his neck. "This, this is incredible. And yeah, it's a little fast, but I want this now."

Derek smiled and hugged and kissed her.

"Can we go inside?" Meredith asked.

"I thought you'd never ask,"said Derek. The two joined hands and ran to the door.

"Your key." Derek fished a silver key out of his pocket and handed it to Mer. She opened the door.

"Wow." Meredith gasped as she walked in. Rose petals lined the foyer and led up the stairs. The scent of lavender candles floated in the air.

"This is beautiful!" She exclaimed as she walked into the family room, complete with a new big screen TV and a beautiful red oak piano.

"I hoped you'd like it," said Derek as he smiled on at Meredith.

"Like it! I love it!" She exclaimed from the powder room, complete with marble floors and sink. The two toured the house for about 25 more minutes.

"Would you care for some dinner?" Derek asked.

Meredith nodded and giggled as the two walked back into the kitchen. Derek put on a pot of linguine and warmed up some white wine sauce.

"This is perfect," said Meredith as she hugged Derek, "I'm so glad we're back like this."

"Me too."

The two finished cooking the dinner and ate in the beautiful dining room.

"Ahh that was delicious! Thank you," said Mer.

"You're welcome." They kissed.

"Sooooo, what's the upstairs like?" asked Mer. She bit her bottom lip.

Derek laughed. "Oh, I think it's even more beautiful than the downstairs."

**Squeeeeeee dream house! If only this happened on real grey's (. I will try to update Monday, if not tomorrow. The updates may be coming less and less because of midterms but I will try to work on it as often as I can. Review please!**


	6. Just Like Old Times

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grey's. But if I did I so would've already made a deal with the Hollywood people to get rid of the writers strike and get Grey's back before I die.**

**Okay sorry it's been a bit since I updated but I've been so busy with midterms and my semi-formal the past week. Review and enjoy please!**

Derek walked into the hospital early Friday morning whistling loudly and carrying two lattes in his hands.

"Dude, okay, seriously, the whistling has to stop," Mark commented from behind, "You've been like this for a week straight."

Derek smiled, "I can't help it."He pressed the button for the elevator.

"Yeah, I know. Oh, look, here's the source of the happiness now," Mark said as the elevator doors opened, revealing Meredith, standing in the back corner next to Callie.

"Well, hello, there," Derek said as he made his way to the back near Mer. Her face brightened at the sight of him.

"Well, hello, stranger. How are you this morning?" asked Meredith as she beamed back at Derek.

"Just perfect, now. This is for you." Derek handed her one of the cups from his hands.

"Aw, thank you, you're so sweet." Meredith kissed Derek quickly on the lips.

"Ugh, make me gag," Mark commented from in front of Derek. Callie laughed behind him.

"What's so funny?"

"Not the romantic type, huh?" She asked as the elevator dinged.

"Now I wouldn't say that," Mark said as the two exited the elevator.

"Soo, what are you doing tonight?" asked Meredith as she took a sip of her drink.

"I don't think anything," Derek said. He knew what was coming.

"Well, Alex and Izzie are both working late tonight. Empty house. You and me." Meredith winked up at him.

Derek chuckled. "Sounds like a fun night. I have a surgery at 6 that should be over at about 8:30. Meet you there then?"

Meredith nodded as the elevator came to a stop. "Okay. See you then" She kissed Derek quickly on the lips and walked off. Derek smiled and waved to his Meredith as the elevator doors closed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Derek rang the doorbell at 8:30 sharp. He saw Meredith run down the steps and he smiled to himself.

"Hey. How are you?" She asked as she opened the door and Derek walked in.

"I'm fabulous," he said as he looked down at Meredith. She was wearing her Dartmouth T-shirt and a pair of black fleece sweat pants. "You look beautiful."

Meredith laughed, "Glad you think so. So, do you want something to eat? There's leftover Chinese food in the fridge and Izzie made muffins. Or we can order in if you want."

"Nope, Chinese is just fine," Derek smiled as he grabbed Meredith's hand and the two walked into the kitchen. He watched her admirably as she reheated the pork fried rice and grandfather chicken on the stove.

The food was done in less than ten minutes. "Do you want to go eat this in the family room? I rented some DVD's we can watch," said Meredith as she made up two plates of food and poured the drinks.

"That sounds perfect." The two made their way into the family room and placed their food on the coffee table.

"What do you want to watch?" she asked as she laid the three DVD's out beside them.

"Hmm, let's try Little Miss Sunshine. I heard that's hilarious," Derek said. He got up and put the disc into the player. The movie started and the two finished their meal about 20 minutes into it.

"This... is perfect. I can't even tell you how happy I am to be back like this," said Derek as he cuddled with Meredith.

"I know, so am I. It feels like we've got everything worked out for once. Like all the problems have disappeared and we can go back to the way it was before Addison and all. Just like old times," Meredith said as she held Derek close.

"Just like old times," said Derek as he kissed Mer on the forehead and smiled to himself. "Finally."

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get betterYou and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cuz  
Everything's going to be alright  
_

**Okay hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Review please **

**Oh and if you have time and are looking for some good Merder while you wait for this stupid writers strike to be over check out the fic "Even If It Hurts" by AlotLikeMeredith. It's a really good fic if you're looking for something to read **


	7. One Night with You

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grey's. But if I did it would be back before April 24****th****, when it's supposed to come back. Which would be so awesome cuz I wouldn't have to wait a whole two months.**

**Okay so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been so busy with school stuff. But here you go, a whole new chapter to enjoy. Review please **

"So, how was your night with McDreamy last night?" asked Cristina as her and Meredith walked into the locker room the next morning.

"It was... perfect. Like we've finally got things back on track. It feels great," Meredith said as she did the combination on her locker.

Cristina groaned. "How long are you going to be like this?"

Meredith giggled and opened her locker. A post-it note was stuck on the side.

_Meet me in the lobby tonight at 7. It's a surprise, so don't ask questions, though I know you will. Dress fancy, though you'll look beautiful in anything. Love you, Derek._

"Hot date again tonight?" Alex asked as he peered over Mer's shoulder and read the note.

"Shut up," Meredith joked as she pushed Alex away. She smiled as she stuck the note in her purse.

The day went on as usual for Meredith, rounds and labs here and there and an emergency appendectomy around lunchtime, meaning that she didn't get a chance to talk with Derek until around 4 o'clock, when she saw him near the nurses' station.

"A surprise, huh?"she snuck up behind him.

Derek chuckled and turned around, "Well hello to you, too." He gave her a quick peck on the lips. Meredith giggled.

"So are you going to be able to go home and get changed for tonight?" Derek asked.

"I should be," Meredith said as Derek's pager beeped.

"Urgh, I gotta go. Lobby at 7!" He called as he ran down the hallway.

That night at 7 pm sharp, Meredith arrived at the hospital to find Derek sitting in a chair in the lobby with a bouquet of yellow and red roses in his hand.

"Hey," she said as she snuck up behind him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He turned around.

"Wow," he said, "You look... wow." He looked Meredith up and down. She was wearing a cobalt blue halter dress that hugged her perfectly and silver heels and jewelry. Her hair was curled and pulled into a half-updo and her makeup was flawless. Derek had never seen someone so beautiful in his life.

Meredith blushed. "Thank you." He handed her the bouquet of roses.

"You ready to go?" Derek asked. Meredith nodded and the two grabbed hands and walked out of the hospital.

"Here we are," said Derek as he pulled up in front of Calles Verdes restaurant.

"Oh my God, Derek! You got reservations here!?" Meredith explained. It was known throughout Seattle that Calles, a Mexican-Spanish inspired restaurant, was the hardest restaurant to get in to in the whole city, if not all of Washington state.

The two walked into the restaurant hand in hand. "Shepherd, party of two," Derek told the maitre'd. They were led into the secluded section in the back of the restaurant.

"Oh my God, Derek, this is beautiful! How did you get reservations?" Meredith asked as she looked at the menu.

"Well, I pulled some strings."

Meredith giggled. "Meaning?"

"Meaning that I told them I was a neurosurgeon and that I would leave the waiter a ridiculously high tip and that we would order ridiculous amounts of food if we could get a spot here."

The couple laughed and read their menus. "Mmm, all of this looks so delicious. I have no idea what I want!"exclaimed Meredith. The waitress came and the two ordered their meals.

"Derek, this is so nice. I can't even tell you how much. You didn't have to do all this for me."

Derek grabbed Meredith's hand from across the table. "Meredith, I've told you time and time again. You're worth it." She squeezed his hand as the waitress brought over their salads.

The two enjoyed a meal of Mexican-seasoned Tilapia and paella.

"Ah, that was amazing! The best food I've ever tasted!" exclaimed Meredith as the two exited the restaurant. "Thank you so much, Derek. This night has been amazing!"

Derek looked at Meredith, "And the best part is, it's not over yet."

Meredith's eyes got wide. "Seriously? Where are we going!?"

Derek smiled and drove down the street and parked in front of the Premier Garden Theatre. "How does tickets to Rent sound?"

Meredith smiled wider than Derek ever saw her smile and the two walk into the theatre.

"That was SO good! I've never seen a play before! It was so much fun!" said Meredith as the two got into the car after the show ended.

"Are you serious? I'm going to have to take you home to New York and have you see a show on Broadway. You don't know what you're missing!" exclaimed Derek as he squeezed Meredith's hand.

"So, are we heading back to my house or to the trailer?" asked Meredith.

"Either one is fine with me." Derek smiled at Meredith, finally that things had put themselves into place.

**Okay so these places in Seattle, they're not real just FYI I made them up. **

**Okay so I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I can't guarantee when. So for now just read and review **


	8. Sick?

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Grey's. But if I did, I would have it coming back sooner than April 24****th****. Because that's just way too long for me to wait until.**

**Okay so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I meant to do it sooner, but I have softball literally every night of the week, so it's been hard to write and get ideas. But here you go...**

"Ugh," Meredith groaned as she leaned over the toilet for what seemed like the thousandth time that morning.

"Meredith, are you sure you're alright?" asked Derek as he held his girlfriend's hair away from her face.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I think it was just the fish from last night. It doesn't always act right with my stomach," she said as she went over to the sink and washed off her face.

"Maybe you should take today off," said Derek, concern filling his voice.

"No, it's not that bad. I just took some Pepto, I'll be fine in a couple of hours."

Derek came over and put his arms around her tiny waist, "Are you sure?"

Meredith nodded against his chest, "Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry, I'll be fine." She pulled away and gave him a quick kiss.

Derek smiled, "Okay. Well I gotta get to work, I have an early surgery. See you soon." He said as he kissed her again and walked toward the bedroom. "I love you."

Meredith smiled, "I love you too."

"Geez, you look like crap today," said Cristina as Meredith walked into the locker room about an hour later.

"Gee, thanks Cris." Meredith opened her locker.

"Sorry, I'm just cranky today. What's wrong, though?" Cristina asked as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"I just don't feel good at all. I was throwing up all morning. I'm hoping it was just the fish that I had for dinner last night. I really don't need anything to mess up my life right now," said Meredith.

"Do you need to see a doctor? I'm sure Bailey could see you if you needed to?" asked Izzie from the other side of Meredith.

"No, I'm fine for right now. If it gets worse, I'll ask her." Meredith finished getting ready and exited the locker room.

"What do you have planned for today?" asked Cristina as her and Meredith made their way over to the nurses' station to pick up labs.

"That plastics patient from yesterday, Lauren, well, she's having her rhinoplasty today, so Alex and I have to assist Sloan. But that's not until around noon, so I'm sure Sloan will have me working like crazy today."

"Hmm, sounds fun," said Cristina sarcastically, "Bailey asked me to help in the clinic today. Joy."

Meredith laughed, "Have fun with that. Ugh, Sloan's paging me, I better go. Bye!" She waved as she walked off down the hallway.

"Okay, now, Ms. Rosilli here is just having a simple nose job. I hope that even your minds can handle this process," said Sloan sarcastically to Alex and Meredith as the surgery was about to begin.

"I'm sure we are fully capable of that Dr. Sloan," Alex said smugly. Meredith gave him a look and turned back to face Sloan.

"So are we ready?" Sloan asked. Alex answered with a content 'yes' while Meredith nodded feebly.

"Grey are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's just my stomach's a little off today. I'll, I'll be okay," stammered Meredith.

"If you say so," said Sloan as he began the surgery.

"Okay, so to begin the surgery, we're just going to simply cut..." Sloan was cut off by a gagging sound to his left.

Meredith was bent over clutching her stomach.

"Mer..." said Alex.

"Alex, call Dr. Bailey. Something's not right," said Meredith as she clutched her stomach and leaned against Sloan.

**Next update will be hopefully soon Review!**


End file.
